The proposed work for year 05 of the study will largely involve analysis and reporting of results. In addition, there will be some effort put towards completing the final 5% of the data collection. Reports will include the relationship of blood pressure to psychosocial factors and physical fitness, and to nutritional factors and demographic factors. This information will be assessed for both the children who are the primary participants in this study, and also their parents. The relationship between the blood pressures of the children and their parents will be explored. The psychosocial factors investigated include Type A/B, psychosocial family support factors, and psychological distress measures. Finally the percentage of variance explained by all of these factors will be assessed.